


Enmeshment

by CityofPodujevo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofPodujevo/pseuds/CityofPodujevo
Summary: Gob and the female Lone Wanderer (Morrin here) visit Hancock in Goodneighbor to share drinks and Jet. The two ghouls from two different origins swap stories while Morrin attempts to seduce both into a polyamorous relationship.
Relationships: Gob/J. Hancock/Female Lone Wanderer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Enmeshment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed piece that features Gob (Fallout 3), Hancock (Fallout 4) and my original characterization of the female Lone Wanderer (Fallout 3) named Morrin. It takes place in Fallout 4's setting and timeline, with an existing relationship between Morrin and Gob (which is fleshed out in another completed piece I may post in addition to this one) as well as a new relationship between Morrin and Hancock. 
> 
> "The bartender" refers to Gob. "Modern Ghoul" and "The Mayor" refer to Hancock to avoid repetition.
> 
> This features the formation of a fully consensual polyamorous relationship between three fairly different characters and was very enjoyable to write. References to elements from Fallout: New Vegas are made but are not accurate and are used only to create dialogue between characters. Anything that seems 'off' for the world or timeline are strictly to create interesting dialogue and explore character relationships. 
> 
> This is my first complete piece in 9 years and I have off-shoots ready for sharing if readers take interest.

“And I said, ‘I haven’t seen you since cola’s most controversial ingredient was cocaine,’” Gob was deep in beer and Jet, eyes distant as he reminisced fondly about Daisy in Maryland many decades ago. He sat perched on the end of one of Hancock’s plush couches, the Mayor himself sitting with his legs apart, Jet inhaler in one hand and a small pocket knife in the other that he flipped over and over against his thigh absently.

“Hahahaha! God, how did she look before the war? She has photos I think but she isn’t willing to share much without some cocktails in her,” Hancock gazed at Morrin who was lying on the opposite couch taking a deep inhale of his homegrown marijuana. She laid her head back on the seat cushion and exhaled after several seconds, her eyes closing in delight.

“She was older than me I think, I know she had a kid,” Gob held the mouth of his beer bottle against his lips as he recalled, “My ma might have known her but I’m not sure if she’s that old,”

Morrin turned her head to meet Hancock’s eyes, seeing the deep affection there and warming to it. “She had a kid?” the modern ghoul was surprised, “God, I wonder what 220 years does with grief,”

“I don’t remember what my parents look like anymore,” the bartender responded with a light shrug, “I couldn’t get any pictures after the bombs went off. I have some of my sister and I as kids. I thought she was gonna turn with me but I lost her out of nowhere. No one knew what was going on at the time, you know?”

“You mean when people’s skin started falling off but they didn’t die?” Hancock looked at Gob then, having not shared that particular history. Morrin took another hit and admired the moon through the open balcony door as she held her breath.

“Yeah man, I mean you couldn’t go to a hospital, there weren’t any,” Gob rubbed the back of his neck as he considered this detail, “I saw my sister and thought ‘fuck at least we’re going out together.’ But then she died and I didn’t. Crazy shit,” Morrin passed him the pipe, knowing it was a good moment to move him along.

Hancock bobbed one leg up and down for a moment before asking, “Do you remember what your sister was like? As a person?”

Gob nodded as he held his inhale, then let out the smoke through his nose holes. “I remember very specific things. Memories from when we played together and all that. I can remember her after the bombs but she was different then. Not just physically. There wasn’t much left of our city so what did we have to relate to?” he passed the pipe to Hancock who held it without lighting it, thoughtful.

“That’s something that is hard to consider - that you didn’t have any of this,” the Mayor motioned around the room, “Just rubble. I guess you find out who you really are with almost no influence.”

“I knew who I was,” Gob said with odd assurance, staring at the ceiling as the drugs set in, “I think Daisy did too. She is exactly the same, except like enhanced,”

“Ultra-Bitch,” Hancock said, the tone implying it wasn’t an insult and they both laughed. Gob stood up to go to the storage room for more alcohol and Hancock fixed his gaze back on Morrin. “On another planet over there, toots?”

She smiled and sat up, mimicking the ghoul’s man-spread pose to a T. “I’m enjoying your ghoul talk, I don’t have anything to add because I’m just a smoothskin,” she ran her hands along her thighs in a dramatic burlesque motion, the movements feeling good in her current fog.

Hancock just looked at her with an unwavering smirk.

“Plus I’m not a man, you’re having man talk.” she added, lying down again to feel the texture of the cushion under her hands, “Man-bonding. Talking the way men do when they’re just uninhibited enough to share more than pleasantries,”

“Aren’t you just a smart ass, why don’t you come over here and let me teach you something?” he shot her a smug look and did an obscene motion that made her laugh.

“I wasn’t being a smart ass! You’re sharing and it’s nice and I just want to listen to it, okay?” Morrin turned so she was reverse-sitting on the couch, her head hanging upside-down with her legs rested over the couch-back. Hancock made an ‘O’ with his lips as if the position was obscene, and Gob re-entered the room setting fresh beers in front of each of them.

“What planet are you on, Space Girl?” he asked Morrin, grabbing the pipe from Hancock and lighting it again.

“The sun,” Morrin replied in a choked laugh and Gob coughed on his hit and burst into laughter. Hancock narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head with the same smirk, a clear indication he was in a buzz that made him completely content and unmoved. Might as well test it.

Gob leaned his head back and closed his eyes, “Did you ever run with a gang in your worst years? I’ve heard about some of the gangs still around out West that seem almost like armies,”

“I was always my own man,” the modern ghoul replied then took a quick hit of Jet, “I don’t mean that as an egotistical statement, I just never hung around anywhere long enough to have associations,” his eyes were set on Morrin even though he was fully engaged in this moment with Gob, his mind at ease with the setting and its characters. She gave him an upside-down smile and he widened his eyes slightly in response. This was her favorite mood of his: slightly blitzed, slightly drunk, awake, alert and in-tune with his surroundings. “I have heard about the Khans west of I think New Missouri, someone came through here maybe last year and he had some insane facial deformities from initiations,”

“We had someone move into Megaton that was in the Khans,” Gob recalled, describing the small town reaction to someone who had clearly killed many men, women and children. Hancock responded with the information he had gathered from his visitor, which was in-depth and indicated they had shared drinks and Jet to obtain it.

Gob started to laugh suddenly, “A week before he showed up someone found a body on their shack roof - just, a body -” his laughing intensified and Hancock looked at him in amusion. “It was completely crippled like it had fallen from a plane,” the bartender’s eyes were wet with tears as he saw the image over and over again in a stoned mind.

Morrin gazed at Hancock as she tugged at the collar of her leather vest, parting the zipper a few inches. The ghoul stared her in the eye as he told Gob about the body he had repeatedly moved out of Goodneighbor that kept reappearing in random places. “I was very serious about it in front of the town but as soon as I shut the door I lost it laughing. One time,” he started chuckling despite himself, “It had a tiny sombrero on,” he started to laugh and Gob lost it, “We found it propped on a curb like it was posing and - I saw the sombrero and I ran to my door like it was a tragic sight but I couldn’t look at the hat,” he wiped a tear from his eye but Gob was gone, curled in a ball of laughter.

Morrin had to bite her lips together to keep from laughing; she had played this game before and the first to lose composure was the loser. She coughed and jerked the zipper down, exposing a more than appropriate amount of upper breast, with the help of gravity. Hancock’s expression barely shifted, not enough to shove the wedge in yet.

Gob asked him about the formation of Goodneighbor which was an excellent change of topic as Hancock’s admiration for its foundation would be difficult to derail. He repacked the pipe and hit it as he spoke, the older ghoul listening intently with a distant, thoughtful visage.

“Diamond City is anti-ghoul and honestly people just needed somewhere to sleep at night without risk of being murdered,” Hancock explained with an underlying frustration, passing the pipe to Gob and resting his eyes again on the girl. He lifted his chin slightly and she pulled the zipper further so her nipples were just barely showing. This was a gamble as all three had some sort of involvement with each other; the men less so at this current moment. Morrin was pushing it but the comfort of the high and the company made her brave.

“Morrin took me to Diamond City yesterday,” Gob stated but didn’t look at her - he was staring out the door at the moon as she had, “No one said anything to me but they had seen her first,”

Hancock laughed warmly at this. “Oh yeah, she has a reputation here,” he took another hit of Jet without moving his eyes away, and she cupped her breast down out of her vest, flashing a nipple, “A reputation for being a real pain in the ass.”

The bartender chuckled and by the time he looked at Morrin she was in a racey position but nothing was exposed. He narrowed his eyes as he exhaled cigarette smoke. “What are you doing, girl?”

“Enjoying the view,” Morrin nodded towards Hancock’s clear manspread.

Gob shook his head and took another drag, closing his eyes. “You’re an animal,”

“She sure is,” the Mayor said while he emptied half of his beer and took a deep breath, “So Gob, how did she get you out of the saloon for a few days?”

“I own it now. She murdered my boss,” the bartender coughed on a laugh, washing it away with a swig of alcohol.

“She didn’t tell me that detail,” Hancock repositioned his body slightly, tugging at his pant leg and touching the buckle on his boot. “She never mentioned killing anyone of note,”

As Gob went into details they were delivered in a light-hearted way, indicating he had greatly appreciated the change and side-stepping politely around the abuse he had endeavored as a result of his sale to the former saloon owner. Morrin’s chest was warm and she felt another wave of courage. Her hand slipped to her pelvis as she swung to lay on her back again, rubbing her fingers over the crotch of her cargo pants briefly before running that same hand through her hair. Hancock’s expression didn’t change but she didn’t let it bother her, closing her eyes briefly as the sensations of touching the fabric of her jacket became extremely soothing in her inebriated state. It helped that those sensations made her appear to be massaging her breasts.

“She shot him behind the saloon after closing time,” Gob was saying, fidgeting with the fray in his pant leg and most likely experiencing the same weed-induced sensitivity. “Nova told me the next morning that I was to take over the business side - didn’t even have much to say about his death,”

“I told her,” Morrin said with her eyes still closed, the first sentence she had spoken to either of them in the group setting, “I told her I’d had enough of seeing your lacerations every other week and that he wasn’t pulling his own weight,” there was a small laugh but when she didn’t hear a reply she opened her eyes to see Gob watching her hands dancing over the lowered hem of her waistband. “I told her that she should run the social side and that you would take the business,” Morrin closed her eyes again and smiled at her current power, which she knew Hancock wouldn’t let her have very long.

“Damn,” Gob said without much intonation, taking a hit of Jet to savor what he seemed to be enjoying.

Hancock finished his beer, “Show off,” he said indifferently, but the way his voice deepened at the end gave him away. She was winning.

In her confidence she got off of the couch, barely feeling her feet as she crossed to the radio and increased the volume, then walked out to the balcony to feel the breeze on her face. She could hear the two ghouls continue to talk - maybe about her, maybe not - and she rested her chest against the balcony railing as she gazed down at the town square, watching intently as various ghouls and non-ghouls held conversations. An armed town guard below tipped his chin up at her and she nodded in response. She felt euphoric in that moment, happy to be with those who loved her most in a setting where she could be herself. Nothing hurt then, nothing at all.

“Hey doll,” she heard Hancock call for her. He wasn’t going to get up yet, she knew. She turned on her heels, the half spin sending her mind further into situational pleasure. She leaned against the door frame and looked at the room’s occupants. Gob was taking another hit of the pipe but he was watching her and Hancock hadn’t moved an inch, exhaling a cloud from his own hit. He beckoned her with two fingers - she knew she was going to get exactly what she wanted - then he motioned those same fingers at Gob. “Since you’re currently in the business of showing your private actions,” his voice trailed off and she met Gob’s eyes. They were warm and loving at that moment; he too felt at ease with what was happening. Unbelievable.

Morrin crossed the room and stood in front of her first lover, who placed his beer bottle and marijuana pipe on the table and rolled his shoulders back, resting his arms on the couch back. She glanced at Hancock and his black eyes were intense. She looked back at Gob who was smiling gently, almost sweetly. “May I touch you?” she asked him sincerely.

“Of course,” he nodded as his hoarse voice granted permission, his eyes darting around her body and then back to her face.

Morrin threw one leg over his lap, resting her knees into the plush of the couch as she very slowly lowered herself onto his thighs. She had done this many times before, in the privacy of her shack or the back office of the saloon on the humid D.C. nights; one time when her face was speckled in the warpaint blood of the ghoul’s abuser. That was the first time they had shared their bodies with each other and Morrin’s orgasm had been so intense she had fallen while stepping out for the bathroom.

She could hear Hancock burning another hit but refused to look at him, doing so would give up power and her goal was to ignore his existence until he gave himself away. She had never succeeded at beating him at his own game but she knew him so well now that she had every trick to drive him crazy. The best way to beat an opponent was to play their own game against them.

She gazed into Gob’s opaque eyes and knew he was dying to kiss her, but another aspect of that look showed that he had caught on and was willing to provide restraint. Instead of meeting his lips she leaned forward and lightly kissed the tough skin of his neck. His breath hitched and Morrin relished the privacies she would be able to enjoy without Hancock taking advantage. She knew every shudder and tension of his body when she hit the right spots and this small corner of shared intimacies aroused her even more.

As she worked her mouth over the ghoul’s neck, the Mayor cleared his throat and made a motion to his door guards. “Shut them up, no visitation for the rest of the night,” he said in a stern tone and Morrin heard the double doors close accordingly. She smiled against the grooved texture of her lover’s neck and slashed another point for herself. He was serious about seeing this through.

Drawing in a deep breath Morrin sat back and threaded her fingers under the bottom hem of Gob’s shirt, lifting it from his abdomen as her mouth met his upper stomach, her teeth biting gently. She could feel him beginning to lift his hips from the couch against hers and with one hand she pressed him down into his seat. “Easy,” she said in a hiss, sliding down over his knees and resting her weight on her own on the floorboards, “Don’t rush it.”

She heard Hancock chuckle followed by the release of a Jet hit. It was an odd moment but this is what she had wanted for so long. In a world of wastes all you had was each other and although this current tone was carnal she knew the result would carry her for years. She wanted it this way forever. 

She unbuttoned Gob’s pants as she slowly, affectionately kissed along his waistline, her hands barely touching his skin as she parted his zipper. She heard him sigh, knowing he was also isolating himself in this moment to enjoy his own urges

Aware of her power, Morrin’s eyes darted to Hancock’s as she freed Gob’s cock from his pants, grabbing it gently with her fingers. The Mayor leaned back as he crossed one ankle over the opposite knee, an omission that he could no longer ignore what was happening. Her spine caught fire and she widened her legs absently as she returned her gaze to Gob who was admiring her with the most loving eyes she had ever seen. She worked him with her hand as she returned the affection with her expression, placing her mouth over the head of his penis and flicking her tongue against it.

“Goddamn,” the modern ghoul couldn’t help himself and she heard the burn of yet another hit, the sound of fabric as he repositioned again. “I fucking love when she does that,”

Gob responded with a gravelly laugh, his fingers tightening on the couch’s wood frame and Morrin had to again push his hips back against the seat.

The idea of giving oral sex to a ghoul was the only facet of sexuality that was rejected in the Wastes, but as far as men went the Wanderer hadn’t taken many human lovers, the only ones in fact were women she had met in the Commonwealth and pleasured for the Mayor’s viewing. The appearance and sensation of touching an immortally scarred body had been exciting since she had first met Gob in Megaton’s saloon several years earlier. The broken and re-healed texture of their bodies was now more familiar to Morrin than her own unbroken skin.

She had received criticism and was shunned early on but after she had proven herself a resident that was invaluable for the further survival of many communities she hadn’t heard another word of it. Taking more than one lover was another aspect that had seemed taboo in New England until she had come to the Commonwealth, where polyamory was respected and encouraged responsibly. Morrin had fallen into this puzzle perfectly the moment she arrived and had been secure ever since. Gob had no interest in an additional lover but he was aware of Morrin’s intimate excursions, including the man with which they shared the room. His only desire was that she remained loyal when he needed her most and she had never been unreliable. Additionally, it was for his benefit that she had been involved with other ghouls as she often had new experiences to practice on his body when they were reunited.

In traditional polyamory fashion, Morrin loved Hancock and the bartender equally and shared unique relationships with each one that did not demand additional compromises on one person. When she had met Hancock he was loosely involved with many women but his attention had been honed on her for some time now, except for when someone was brought home for him to share. The Mayor was exceptionally loving towards her and Morrin mirrored it exactly.

“Don’t let her get the best of you,” Hancock was saying, lighting a cigarette and laying his arm out on the couch back behind Gob’s. Morrin had never known him to take male lovers but the ease of his lifestyle indicated to her that he wouldn’t be opposed if the passion was there. “She’ll push you over the edge like it’s a game,”

Gob leaned his head back against the frame and shut his eyes, loosely holding the hash pipe he had been handed. Seeing the window, Morrin met Hancock’s eyes as slid her lips over the other man’s length, moaning for effect. He tipped his chin up at her while he took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke towards her in a teasing gesture. She placed one of her hands on his thigh and he shook his head, brushing it off good-naturedly. “Focus,” he said, leaning forward to grab her untouched beer.

Determined, Morrin sat up on her knees and ran her hands up Gob’s torso as she pleasured him, grabbing his waste just under his ribcage with both hands in a way she knew he enjoyed. He cleared his throat and absently held his shirt up with a numb hand, not opening his eyes. The tautness of his erection told her she didn’t have much time left and as the thought crossed her mind Hancock pushed her in the shoulder with two fingers, a motion that told her to back off. She came up for air and Gob’s eyes were slitted in pleasure, his expression far away.

“Return the favor,” the ghoul demanded, loosening the top buttons of the white shirt under his jacket. “She says you give mean head, I’d like to see it.” 

As Morrin backed up onto the center table Gob laughed with some bashfulness. “You share everything, don’t you?” he tucked his erection under his waistband and got on his knees between her thighs, pulling her closer to him in a swift movement that got her laughing. “Snitch!”

Hancock smiled as he fished a new Jet inhaler from his jacket, “She was giving me tips, man, take it as a compliment,”

The bartender ran his hands up her sides as he made his face level with hers, propped up on her elbows. “Is that so?” he gazed into her eyes and she nodded, leaning forward to meet his rough lips. They kissed with intense passion and Gob began to unzip her jacket.

“No,” Hancock said with some sharpness, “Leave it.”

Gob broke from her mouth, kissing down her exposed chest as he reluctantly rezipped her coverage, his hands finding new purchase on the zipper of her pants. He wasted no time pulling her lower clothing down to her boots and she sighed as she let her knees fall apart for him.

Hancock hummed in approval and she heard him finish her beer.

“Fuck,” Gob grumbled to himself as his familiar fingers played with the wetness he had found, rubbing her gently and watching her head tip back in response. He pushed in up to his palm with two fingers and she released a moan she couldn’t contain, knowing the game wasn’t tipping in her favor now. To win back control, she let her head fall against her shoulder and met the Mayor’s stare as Gob’s mouth made contact with her. She tipped her chin up and opened her mouth in pleasure.

Hancock laughed softly in response, his composure not what it was a moment ago. She watched him foggily as held a cigarette between his lips, reaching under his waistband and bringing the slightest glance of his own erection as he took it in his hand. She couldn’t believe he was giving himself away but she knew it could be a tactic she hadn’t anticipated.

She lifted her hips up and Gob obliged, flicking her clit with his tongue as he moaned into her and closed his eyes. Her eyebrows met in an expression of pure bliss as she watched the modern ghoul passively fondle himself to his view. The pressure in her abdomen increased and her lover adjusted accordingly, sliding his tongue into and over her with expert pacing. Hancock was right - there was a reason why she had made the comment about his tactic in the first place.

“200 years of experience adds up,” Hancock said with good humor and Gob lost his focus in a laugh, “I couldn’t possibly compare with that,”

Morrin murmured softly to herself then added, “You do just fine, No Nose,” she smiled at him and he lifted what would have been an eyebrow were there any hair. She was about to instigate further when Gob placed his hand firmly on her lower pelvis as he took his mouth away, replacing it with his fingers and working her hard toward an orgasm. In her blitzed state she was very close to losing her grip but things were interrupted expertly again.

“Enough,” Hancock said abruptly, hiding myself under his waistband and resting his arms on the back of the couch again. His black eyes were clouded with substance but she knew his mindset about this particular scene was solid. Gob obliged without question and Morrin was surprised, but realized that the trust between each player was now strong enough to that no one was to be left out. She kicked her boots off to dispose of her pants and as Gob sat back on the couch to repack the pipe, she began to play with herself at an angle that favored both of them. Hancock looked at Gob with a vulnerable respect that made Morrin pause. “I don’t think you would mind as this is my town,” the underlying language was a request for consent and Gob nodded passively as he took a long hit from the pipe. Men wouldn’t meet with much more directness than a jab at alpha status. The Mayor motioned with two fingers for Morrin, bringing them down at a sharp angle that indicated her jacket should be discarded.

She climbed onto him and threw one leg over to plant herself solidly on his lap. She tugged the zipper down slowly then shrugged out of the leather, letting it fall to the floor. As she did so Hancock pushed his pants below his stomach so she had a full view of his erection and took a quick hit of Jet.

“Like you’ve missed me,” he directed as she tipped his hat back to bring her face closer to his. She glanced at Gob who was now extremely high. He was relaxed against the arm of the couch, his eyelids lowered but his mouth twisted in an approving smirk. She bit her lip as she gazed at him and he lifted his chin at her, his eyes sick with affection. She directed her attention back on Hancock as she lowered herself onto him and watched the microexpressions that gave away his intense desire. He cared for her immensely and she felt it every time their eyes met.

Caught in her private emotional moment, the modern ghoul grabbed her hips and thrusted into her roughly, bringing her down onto him hard each time, the couch rocking with his force. She heard Gob laughing in amusement but her mind was blank with the feeling and she felt her orgasm creeping again, totally out of her control. She grabbed Hancock by the back of his neck and pulled his face into her neck as she moaned, feeling his lips and teeth playing there.

Morrin was seeing lights when she opened her eyes, her head rolling back and to the side to see one of Hancock’s hands was groping Gob’s leg and she had to have been imagining it. He was biting the base of her neck hard as he fucked her, but his eyes were on the bartender who submissively allowed the ghoul to bury his hand in his pants. Morrin whimpered and Hancock laughed against her skin. He was doing it for her, she realized. She was going to win.

Gob’s expression was slightly fearful, nervous, but he was in no state to retort; giving in to the dominant personality and meeting her eyes as he allowed himself to be touched. Her face softened but she knew she was seconds away from finishing now.

She leaned back so Hancock’s thrusts met her pelvis in the preferred position and grabbed a fistful of Gob’s pantleg as she cried out, her breast bitten and sucked in response as he coaxed her towards an orgasm. She didn’t know if her eyes were open, if they were she couldn’t see anything, the thrusts against her became erratic and hard, pain springing from her hips with each meeting but she was already coming. She heard groans but hers was the loudest in her own ears and nothing below her waist could be felt. Her vision came in and out and when she saw Gob’s euphoric expression she came a second time, her stomach cramping from the contractions. She felt Hancock touching her anus with his finger gently as she rode the waves, her body collapsing against his heaving chest. She rested there for a long while, groaning in disapproval as he pulled from her but relaxing again when he folded a strong arm around her back. He kissed her cheek with some pressure, kissing her ear and her temple in a ritual she had come to look forward to.

She heard a ragged breath and half-snore and turned her head against Hancock’s chest to see Gob was in a light sleep against the couchback. She smiled and kissed the skin against her cheek, trailing up his neck and along his jaw before he tipped his head down and returned her ardent affection. He brushed her hair back as he kissed her, his black eyes bright and sober and her weary body was heavy now.

“Let’s go to bed?” her tone turned up in a question.

“Sure,” Hancock laughed breathlessly, eyes darting around her face with admiration and a sort of approval.

She let her eyes close and leaned into him again. “All of us?” she murmured.

He pressed his forehead against hers in primal affection. “Absolutely,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review the content or contact me for more information on other pieces I have done for the same trio.


End file.
